The Dawn of the Kittypets
by Pandyrockz
Summary: Oh no! All of Thunderclan, (and everycat else) has been turned into kittypets! What will they do? The kittypets devise a plan to stop Twolegs once and for all. They have a plan... Accepting names for kittypets.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn of the Kittypets

After Bluestar had drank her daily coffee, she heard a strange noise coming from outside her den. She went out side thinking that it was probably a cat screaming for dear life, so when she went out of her den Cloudpaw went flying out of the sky, landing on Bluestar, shouting,

"The Twolegs are stupid!" Bluestar was about to go back in her den when Cloudpaw said, "They're coming! They're coming!" _What is coming? _Bluestar thought. Bluestar asked him and Cloudpaw said, "The Twolegs!" He said that they were going to come and take them away! Cloudpaw started crying. Bluestar just ignored him and went back into her den.

* * *

A few days later, Bluestar heard more screaming coming from outside her den. She decided to ignore it. Then a day later, her den was destoyed! _Cloudpaw was right! _ she thought to herself. Bluestar called a clan meeting and said

"The Twolegs are coming!" "Something must be done!" The cats decided to leave and find a new home, but Cloudpaw said they should stay aand fight. Thunderclan came to the decision that they were going to find a new place to live. Cloudpaw said that they need to bring a mouse to eat, but Tigerclaw said that it was stupid and that they would need tons of mice!

Meanwhile, the Twolegs had found the cats and turned all the cats into kittypets! Yet, the kittypets still had a plan...

* * *

**Hi! This is something my brother wrote, and he wanted me to put it on here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PikaNerd6: Thanks :3 I'll be sure to tell him!**

* * *

While the kittypets (former Thunderclan warriors) were just sitting around waiting for someone to come and rescue them, Cloudpaw had a plan of his own...

When Bluestar was sitting on a fence, she heard yet another strange noise from Cloudpaw's garden, and then out of no where, Cloudpaw came flying out of the chimney

and on to Bluestar! Cloudpaw started attacking the Twolegs, and shouting the lyrics to "We Will Rock You!". The Twolegs stared screaming in pain when the animal

control came and started sucking up all the kittypets into tubes! Soon everyone was gone except Cloudpaw, Bluestar and Firestar. Bluestar turned to Firestar.

"I thought I was leader!" she said, and the two cats got in a big fight. Cloudpaw then screamed,

"YOU'RE BOTH LEADERS, NOW DEAL WITH IT!" That quieted everyone down. Bluestar and Firestar began to wonder why Cloudpaw did not get taken away. Cloudpaw

said that they should go and get back the other cats. They decided that it was a good idea and went to the Animal Control Center, which was a bad idea since they got

caught too. When they got to where all the other cats were, they saw that they Twolegs were poking them with sticks!


	3. Chapter 3

Cloudpaw jumped out of his cage and started to run towards the animal control, and ten he jumped as high as he could and then he somehow threw a time bomb at the animal control, thus killing the exterminators. Cloudpaw unlocked all the cages at once using his super mind skills and they all started to run out the door, when Bluestar shouted,

"I HAVEN'T HAD MY DAILY MILKSHAKE!" Firestar looked at her and said,

"I thought it was coffee." Bluestar then said,

"I WANT A MILKSHAKE!" Spottedleaf rolled her eyes and produced a chocolate flavored milkshake out of thin air, and gave it to Bluestar. She started sipping on her shake. The cat then went home. When they got there, they remembered that their home was destroyed, so they went somewhere else in the forest. The, out of no where, a big GIANT wave came crashing down, and everyone got separated. Bluestar found herself with Firestar, and Cloudpaw, yet _again. _

* * *

So then the Epic Trio started off into the rest of the forest, and soon ended up at a dead end. It was night and the Epic Trio went to sleep.

The next morning, Bluestar woke up to the sound of Cloudpaw singing "Trumpets". Bluestar was about ready to kill him when he somehow threw scrambled eggs on a plate and produced a coffee flavored milkshake and gave them to her for breakfast. Bluestar wondered how he kept pulling stuff from behind his back, and ate her eggs. Firestar then woke up and said, "What a nice day." Then a tree came crashing down, squishing Bluestar's milkshake!

"OH MY PICKLEMUFFINS!" Bluestar screeched. Everything froze. Cloudpaw looked at Bluestar and asked,

"What's a picklemuffin?" Bluestar shrugged.

"Idk man, Idk." Cloudpaw shrugged as well and everything resumed. Everyone went running away from the falling trees. Cloudpaw screamed. Then, the cats found themselves stuck on a cliff.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG" was all Firestar could manage to say when the rocks beneath them broke...


End file.
